


Distraction

by BlueQuartz



Series: Persona 4 Prompts [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, PWP, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuartz/pseuds/BlueQuartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for: marukyu-kink-tease (tumblr) Prompt:  Saki shows up at the police station, willingly. While originally she was looking for Dojima she ends up alone with Adachi. It turns out that Saki had a few too many at the liquor store and ends up handcuffed to Adachi’s desk, allowing him to do anything he wants with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Persona 4. I'm just a poor fangirl of the series who can't afford to tackle a lawsuit.

Pleated skirt effortlessly slid down slender and smooth legs. His writer-cramped hand felt less like pins-and-needles as fingers worked their way along her thighs. A lick of lips, her breath didn’t smell like alcohol but it was present in how her words came out slowly and incomplete thoughts were voiced so easily. It was almost criminal how easily she was persuaded from saying ‘no’ to ‘you’re not my type’, to ‘maybe' then teetering on a 'yes’. Saki Konishi had come into the police station as an unexpected visitor, but after the girl draped her arms along his shoulders, pretending to read the paper work while pressing her chest to his back; Tohru was very reluctant to let her leave.

So much so that Saki found herself sporting a brand new bracelet. She laughed about it while tugging at the metal restraint, rattling the desk drawer in the process. Laughter turned into moans as Tohru moved to kiss along her neck and throat. Saki’s free hand moved to his shoulder, trying to push his suit jacket away. Tohru batted away her attempts to undress him, resulting in a pout from the teenager.

God. That expression almost made him turn back because for a moment she appeared to be much too young. With just a look Tohru struggled with indecision. This one encounter could fuck him up badly. Worse than his mistakes in his last station. However, when would he ever get another opportunity like this again? Never.

Luckily, immature sulking gave away to more mature charms when Saki smirked at him. Her lips kept that expression up until the girl pulled at the cuffs enough to give herself some room to kiss him. She paid close attention to his bottom lip, giving a small nip and tug before following it up with a full contact kiss. Saki easily parted her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth, to get a quick taste before abruptly breaking off the kiss. Tohru would have complained were it not for the fact that Saki hoisted her right foot up to sit at his chest. At some point the girl had kicked her shoes off, leaving the knee-high socks.

“Take them off” she ordered.

Tohru reached for the top of her sock, only to utter a low ‘omph!’ as Saki pressed her foot on his chest. “Not with your hands. Use your teeth.” The way she grinned at him proved that Saki wasn’t joking. Tohru didn’t take time to weigh the pros or cons of this act. So this teenage girl was a little bit kinky, it didn’t matter because he was still in control. Or so the detective told himself as he tried to work his mouth around the sock.

His teeth gripped the fabric, gradually tugging and pulling the sock down over the girl’s leg until it dangled over Saki’s foot which she managed to kick off. She offered up her left leg and the process repeated, only this time Tohru closed his eyes after the sock was removed. His lips pressed along her ankle and calf. Predictably, Saki shuddered, enjoying the light kisses pressed to her leg.

Papers rustled and wrinkled under Saki as she restlessly moved on his desk while Tohru leaned in closer, his lips going higher. His right hand hooked under the limb, kisses turning into sharp little bites at Saki’s soft inner thigh. This behavior was rewarded with flustered expression as Saki heard her own voice moaning aloud and encouraging him.

He exhaled, taking a moment while feeling Saki’s soft skin next to his cheek then he glanced up. First, Tohru looked behind the girl to the entrance into the station because there were a lingering suspicion that this was all too good to be true and they would be caught at any given moment. Then, Saki used her free hand to guide Tohru’s chin up.

“What’s the matter? Did you get lost down there?” She smiled at him so naturally that it had to be practiced. As a detective, Tohru could pick out details and root out falsehoods. In a split second, Saki Konishi was an open book. This girl thought she was so clever with her secret rebellion, but she didn’t know a damn thing about herself. Or him. Not that Tohru cared. If he had, the detective would have stopped and sent the girl out for her parents to deal with.

Instead, he smirked in return because two can play at this game of covert smiles and pretending everything was okay.

“Kind of. You’ll have to forgive me, it’s been awhile since I’ve explored a woman’s body, so I’m getting reacquainted with the territory”

She laughed at sheepish admission. “I don’t believe you” Saki whispered. Her words delivered breathlessly as if she was on the edge of moaning, probably something the girl learned to appeal to boys. It didn’t matter though. They were both too far gone for him to care about her experiences. Saki’s teasing tone broke through Tohru’s thoughts, “Though if you need some help finding your way, I can show you…”

Looking at her face, Saki Konishi was nothing like the girls he had lusted after before. Actually, in all respects the girl was pretty, but in a generic sense. Good looking, but nothing stunning or noticeable about her. Rather, it was how she presented herself. From her gaze to posture and right down to the cadence of her voice, Saki projected confidence. Tohru wouldn’t deny that her appraising stares turned him on, but in between that certainty was hesitance. Instances where she seemed to break through the alcohol and attempts to impress him to have second thoughts.

He wouldn’t let her escape though nor give Saki an opportunity to think this was a mistake. Even if she had originally sought out Dojima, Tohru was going to cement himself in Saki Konishi’s mind. He started with a long-suffering sigh, “Why must women always insist that they know how to get anywhere?”

Another snicker from the girl. “Well it is my body after all, so I know it better than you…oh!” the gasp coming from Saki as Tohru’s hands found themselves high along her thighs. “Do you now” he asked, leaning in so close that their lips were mere inches apart from one another. He watched how Saki shivered under his touch. Fingertips gently massaging the inside of her legs.

Effortlessly, she opened up to him. Her panties were ridiculous. Yellow and some kind of girly-pattern on them, but Tohru didn’t pay the garment much attention. Instead, he swallowed thickly, still so close to Saki that they were breathing in and out the same thin slivers of air. Just like he spotted the flaws in her, Saki took note of how his gaze wandered to the door.

“We won’t get caught”

Perhaps wishful thinking on both their parts, but it gave Tohru that last push to carry on. Three fingertips gently stroked outside Saki’s panties, lightly pressing and rubbing at the fabric and the girl’s sex. The teenager shivered on top of his desk, her trembling was soon followed by little whimpers. Tohru tried to keep himself together but it was hard not to let each buck of her hips to his hand go right to his groin.

His hand slipped behind the band of her panties. Fingers met the girl’s slick slit while Saki whined and attempted to grind herself against his palm. Tohru bit his lip before toying with her some more. “You were really desperate weren’t you?” Saki’s answer was a groan, her left hand moving to reach his wrist in a vain attempt to get his fingers to delve deeper into her and penetrate.

Tohru shrugged off the attempt, much as he had with the jacket incident.

“You aren’t playing fair” was her complaint. He couldn’t help but laugh at that statement, “Since when has sex been a fair game” more of a statement than a question to the Konishi girl. “I wonder though if you’ve been this soaked the whole time” Tohru asked, moving his fingers with the purpose of rubbing Saki’s clit and teasing the outer lips, but never going inside.

“Did you have to squeeze your legs when you walked in…” he swallowed thickly again, the dirty talking proving to have just as much an effect on him as it was on Saki. “because you were imagining yourself being able to fuck with Dojima?”

Saki’s face had turned full on red from blushing so much. Her left hand had moved to stifle the whimpers coming from her lips.

“Sorry that you had to substitute for me instead” more than a hint of bitterness crept into his tone. It almost spoiled the mood, but Tohru was just winding up and he wouldn’t let go of his prize. Even if he was just a consolation to Saki, she wasn’t going to get away. Presently, she didn’t seem to care who’s hand was finger-fucking her.

The girl’s hips moved with each push. Eyes closed and head tilted back, brown curls tumbled down her back. Saki’s teeth bit into her hand, but Tohru didn’t have to hear her moan to know she was having a good time, namely because he was knuckle deep into her, digits coated in her juices. He all but lost it as her pussy squeezed his fingers. He wasn’t ready though, not yet. There was still much to be done.

Saki got too accustomed to his touch that when the detective withdrew his hand, Tohru was greeted with a sight of a desperate teenage girl. Opening her eyes to pin him with her gaze hungry, lips swollen and red from the times Saki held back crying out.

“You are too greedy, Konishi-san” Tohru teased. “I mean, I’ve been sitting here in agony and you haven’t done anything to help.”

He didn’t need to direct her attention, Saki got the message loud and clear. It might have been his imagination, but Tohru could have sworn her eyes lingered on the bulge in his pants a little longer than necessary. However, she had a message of her own, conveying it by tugging at the handcuff.

From her position there wasn’t a lot Saki could do about their situation. Although Tohru loathed the idea of letting her go, they would have to work out a compromise. Saki looked hopeful when Tohru unlocked the handcuff keeping her chained to the desk drawer.

Scooting back in his desk chair, posture straight for the first time tonight; Tohru gave Saki room to straddle him on the chair before clasping the cuffs back on her wrists once the girl settled. Her arms were now locked behind his head. Still an awkward position, but it was preferable over having her perched on the desk.

At that moment their bodies were dangerously close together. Tohru’s hands left the cuffs alone, settling to rest on Saki’s hips. The cotton of her panties pressed right at the seam of his pants. It was the anticipation that would kill them both. Saki must have felt it as well because the girl gave a timid bump of her hip to his. This elected a low hiss from the detective’s lips, his fingers gripping tighter at her hips.

“Again” he ordered. Saki briefly drew her bottom lip in, giving it a small bite before offering him a nod and another roll of her hips. They both trembled and groaned. It started out very slowly, almost maddening in how they teased one another. Saki was fond of leaving kisses along Tohru’s neck, lightly nibbling at skin and tugging at his right earlobe. In return, Tohru described in detail how he’d fuck her against the desk of the police chief, finger her at the shoe-locker hall of her school, eat her out at in the June’s elevator.

Oh in his mind Tohru had so many future fantasies to play out, but time was running short now because Saki had picked up the pace and she was grinding so deliciously against his hard-on that he was almost seeing stars.

Tohru fumbled with the clasp of his belt and the zipper was also a dangerous operation and not helped by the fact that Saki kept wanting to move around. Tohru found he couldn’t accomplish much outside of pulling out his cock because Saki refused to stay put long enough for him to get her panties off. Instead, the girl pressed close to him, kissing his lips desperately as though he was the last man alive. Saki served to drive him mad with how she moved against him, her panties rubbing against his erection. And he didn’t have to be taken into Saki to know how wet and hot she was.

The desk chair squeaked in protest to their combined weight as Saki rode him, stealing kisses and coaxing moans out of his mouth. They rocked together, Tohru’s hands gripping Saki’s hips and thighs so tightly he left red marks in her skin. The desk chair threatened to rock over and tip them over on the floor a couple of times, but the couple was oblivious to it all.

Tohru’s right hand reached up to grab a fistful of her curly hair. Saki cried out but after a couple of sharp tugs she forgot about the pain, as they both edged closer and closer. The last straw for Tohru was when Saki squeezed her legs at his thighs. His cum stained the front of her yellow panties and Saki was far from pleased from the results. Eventually, the girl demanded to be let go so she could finish herself off.

Tohru felt like he fumbled with the keys for what seemed like ages, drawing many impatient sighs from Saki, before he eventually muddled through being spent long enough to regain fine motor skills. Once freed, Saki wasted no time dropping the stained panties to the floor. Tohru blinked as he was treated with a brief show of Saki desperately fingering herself. Saki bit her bottom lip while her fingers worked quickly. Her chest rose and fell sharply as she drew closer, cheeks flushed from a combination of arousal and the embarrassment of having an audience.

Saki was vocal about her climax, toes curling as the girl braced herself on the nearest solid surface, trembled as she came on the desk. She wasn’t the attractive news anchor woman nor did Saki resemble any woman he had lusted after in the past. But there was no denying that if Saki so much as looked at him with the right expression, he would do her again. Maybe on the floor this time. Or perhaps they could throw caution to the wind and do it on the chief’s desk…

Saki wasn’t so keen on the idea. It wasn’t a snap decision on her part though it was clear something had changed. Saki didn’t recoil from his touch, but it as the moments ticked by and she didn’t react to the hand on her cheek Tohru could tell that whatever had conspired between them had cooled. After withdrawing his touch, Saki left the desk to get her skirt. The panties were beyond saving thus Saki secured her skirt without it, knotting the jacket in such a way that it’d cover her.

Tohru didn’t know what to say in this situation. He wanted an encore, hungered for some sign that this wasn’t a fluke. Unfortunately, Saki was an amazing actress since she could go from wanton teenager to distant young woman within a span of minutes. After smoothing her skirt, Saki put on her shoes and looked ready to go. He felt like an idiot for wanting validation from a girl.

Nevertheless, whether it was a pathetic gesture or not; Tohru wanted to leave his mark to make sure Saki did not leave the police station unaffected. She uttered a brief shriek as Tohru first grabbed her by the waist then raised her skirt high. His hands boldly wandered down her lower back then cupped the girl’s firm ass.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving so soon. You are heartless, Saki-chan” he said, playing up a desperate and hurt tone of voice, while resting his head on her chest.

Tohru wasn’t sure whether the blush along her cheeks was because he was openly groping her butt or that he called uttered her first name. It didn’t matter. What did matter was the fact that she stayed . Saki squirmed and feed off of his fondling and worship of her body. His hands mapping out her chest, torso and between her legs again. Her protests for common sense went away as Saki’s resolve weakened into giving him kisses.

“This could be fun, but you have to play by my rules” Tohru instructed. Saki was skeptical of rules that put him in charge of their dynamic, but it wasn’t difficult to convince her. They were bored and would probably self-destruct without an outlet. So who cared if their outlet was fucking each other’s brains out? So long as they kept up their respective facades, no one needed to know they were doing something taboo.

Or some bullshit like that.


End file.
